Despedida
by ellexlight yaoi
Summary: La muerte... ¿Qué es la muerte? Es el fin de un ciclo, este puede ser corto o largo, pero no puede extenderse más de lo indicado. La muerte es aquello que todos los seres vivos pasamos, es un proceso difícil y a la vez sencillo, puede traer tristezas, dolor, pero a la vez, una incontenible paz... dado el momento correcto.
1. Chapter 1

Oscuro, muy oscuro, frio, tenebroso.

Eso fue lo último que recordaba el alma de Yuuri antes de dejar su cuerpo.

Despertó, por así decirlo, en un espacio en blanco, muy blanco, muy cegador al principio, tuvo que parpadear muchas veces antes de poder acostumbrarse a la vista. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, noto que no tenía sus acostumbrados anteojos. Se sentía extraño. Había escuchado que cuando uno moría, sentía una insuperable paz recorriéndole el cuerpo, se sentía flotar y no tendría más que temer o sufrir.

Que equivocada estaba la gente.

Al momento de despertar lo primero que sintió fue algo en el pecho, un sentimiento de angustia carcomiéndole, gritos y gritos contenidos que jamás fueron escuchados, se jalaba los cabellos y posteriormente se incrusto las uñas fuertemente en la piel de los brazos intentando infringirse algo de dolor, todo en vano. Su cuerpo no sentía nada, es más no tenia cuerpo, ahora solo quedaba su alma, un alma rota y aquejumbrada que sentía dolor por todos los rincones, un fuego infinito que no le abandonaba, no le abandono en la muerte, ni parecía tener intención de dejarlo.

No quería ello.

Simplemente no lo quería, no lo aceptaba, no estaba conforme con esa decisión que no tomo.

El no quiso morir.


	2. Chapter 2

Oscuro, muy oscuro, frio, tranquilidad, paz.

Eso fue lo último que recordaba el alma de Víctor antes de dejar su cuerpo.

Despertó, por así decirlo, en un espacio en blanco, muy blanco, cegador al principio, se froto lentamente los ojos mientras intentaba asimilar su visión. Poso las manos frente sí, especialmente las muñecas, las observo bien, y estaban sanas. No mostraban la consecuencia de la última acción que tomo.

Sinceramente se sentía extraño. Había escuchado que cuando uno moría de la forma en la que él lo hizo, uno no alcanzaba la paz, que su alma se retorcería en lo más profundo del purgatorio, condenado a vagar durante toda la eternidad, en condena de lo que había hecho.

Qué cosa más inesperada.

Se sentía extraño, eso era cierto, su cuerpo se había ido, el dolor se había ido. No tenía ningún miedo, se sentía flotar y ya no tenía que sufrir más.

Al fin lo alcanzaba, tanto tiempo atrapado, tanto tiempo perdido y por una vez en su vida obtenía lo que quería verdaderamente.

Por fin era libre.


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="7bb0edd98f22430a03b67f853e83c2ca" /p  
p data-p-id="a11c46c91c24c6ba8d76d0007e323f88"No sabía cuánto tiempo había trascurrido. Yuuri sentía morir por muy irónico que sonase, vagaba y vagaba, por aquel espacio de luz infinito, y tal como su nombre, por más que lo recorriera no alcanzaba a ver nada, a escuchar nada, a sentir nada. Estaba solo en un espacio desconocido sin saber qué hacer, quería llorar pero las lágrimas no salían, su pecho conforme caminaba parecía oprimirse aun más desde que llego a ese horrible lugar./p  
p data-p-id="1c19a602b3896faea5e6ccd2c4538d92"¿Acaso era una especie de castigo por algo que hizo o no hizo durante su corta vida?/p  
p data-p-id="ec69db1be118cb38a6d7e5a9b4a12e7a"No llego a cumplir los 24 años./p  
p data-p-id="62ece35dcc7d86025f24884d0491fa78"No se caso, no tuvo hijos, nunca pudo declararse a su amor de la infancia, no pudo agradecerle a su madre y padre por todo lo que hicieron, no pudo consolar ni ver a su hermana pisando el altar./p  
p data-p-id="1aec39327f22d375b2b1c2dae8347e64"Nunca pudo... decirles lo mucho que los odiaba por la decisión que ellos tomaron arbitrariamente por él./p  
p data-p-id="5b75ad8f662901d3d3120fba32b47f5e"Nunca pudo./p  
p data-p-id="83641228a2a64bbcfbfc57ea9f2a657c"Ni podría./p  
p data-p-id="9b6c66336de405b268438226a335c475"Incluso en la muerte, alguien podría cargar con tal resentimiento, incluso para seres tan queridos como lo fueron su familia./p  
p data-p-id="65fb85d21a03508c1b1dbf1117d4a5d0"Porque eso nunca fue lo que él quiso./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="7bb0edd98f22430a03b67f853e83c2ca" /p  
p data-p-id="35005f3244ca05085aa273b06e723af3"No sabía cuánto tiempo había trascurrido. Víctor se sentía algo aburrido, por mucho que vagara y vagara en ese espacio de luz que no parecía tener fin, no encontraba otra alma como él. Se preguntaba si ese espacio era solo para él, muy egocéntrico debía ser, razono. Pues no imaginaba peor castigo que estar nuevamente solo, pero esta vez por toda la eternidad. Estaba solo en un espacio desconocido sin saber qué hacer, no quería llorar, pues algo en su pecho le decía que no debía hacerlo, ya no. Pues mucho tiempo lo hizo en silencio y soledad, y que aunque el escenario no fuera favorecedor, ese no era un horrible lugar. Su pecho y un presentimiento se lo decía./p  
p data-p-id="67baa1cc9b84fca1dbd65d18c4258cb2"¿Qué era aquello que le hacía sentir que algo le faltaba?/p  
p data-p-id="0d8d7abcecd1b357bc2a95896a1d9b34"¿Qué era ese sentimiento de algo nuevo vendría? Incluso en ese momento./p  
p data-p-id="64f09542a57c32c46521a58dd25836d2"No llego a cumplir los 28 años, eso era claro./p  
p data-p-id="f71b4dc2ac1a75c14d5a690b14a178e5"No se caso, no tuvo hijos, nunca tuvo intención de tenerlos, nunca hubo alguien a quien pudiera llamar "ser especial", no tenia familiares, no tenía amigos que le unieran en un lazo fraterno./p  
p data-p-id="c5dedf906be4e680b21be0e848dc238a"Los únicos que por derecho sanguíneo debían estar deseándole el infierno, dado que no dejo ningún euro de su fortuna a ellos./p  
p data-p-id="6e43bdddca0c53dd1fdd2cdaae90c718"No tenia apego, no tenia nadie, ni una calurosa familia, ni un amor, nada. Solo una vida vacía, llena de gente hipócrita y tan vacía como el en su corazón./p  
p data-p-id="a900d7593c3cf1188b87f9dcfac165dc"Los odiaba, pero aun más se odiaba a sí mismo./p  
p data-p-id="a938bff7693ff756f8d6f9913570c20a"Por dejarse caer, por no ser fuerte, por no lograr sobrellevar la carga de estar solo. De no llenar el vació de nadie, de no valorarse./p  
p data-p-id="bd27871f6758cc33c50cd306c4650578"Porque nunca se amo, ni nadie lo amo./p  
p data-p-id="abe7a4902d31ccc04e8e37f1ba3ca9b2"Era una existencia vacía./p  
p data-p-id="1b46b5e8af9f66f7936e546302b38390"Y por eso se odiaba./p  
p data-p-id="3e2e0c15c952457298e78f910cd69005"Por eso tomo esa decisión de abandonarlo todo./p  
p data-p-id="69855120cfd577d7729373fb15a826f2"Porque nunca logro amarse a sí mismo./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="ead774a75ede8421523e3e046a1cfc03"Solo fue un instante, en la que la luz los cegó mientras iban caminando./p  
p data-p-id="ed4ef39a05ce486502d3b0b82c0db569"Ambos no esperaban encontrarse a alguien más dentro de aquel lugar./p  
p data-p-id="3d6fb71b41c438c7bda97962a12f9b9e"Fue solo un momento de múltiples emociones que sintieron ambas almas./p  
p data-p-id="45414a96562300eea4789e1c32264092"Víctor sintió una emoción inigualable, no estaba solo, no estaría solo. Ahora un alma más lo acompañaba, era traslucida, pero veía a un joven menor que él, y lo observo sintiéndose el ser más afortunado del mundo. Ahora había alguien que le acompañaría durante la eternidad./p  
p data-p-id="4a72724d49218deb332de5d2390e7d0f"Por otro lado, Yuuri estaba en crisis, no creyó que le asustaría ver otro ser traslucido como él, cuando era lo mismo, un par de almas muertas. Lo observo con detenimiento queriendo huir, era mayor, más alto aunque no veía sus pies, desde su espacio veía que le sonreía y Yuuri no sabía porque, después de todo era lo único que veía, pero algo si estuvo seguro, en su pecho se instalo una sensación cálida, un sentimiento extraño de reconocible bienvenida./p  
p data-p-id="0f61c55eeb20885c1a56f69631a6d123"Aun en la muerte, estaban destinados a conocerse./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p data-p-id="7bb0edd98f22430a03b67f853e83c2ca" /p  
p data-p-id="2ddfc28c2611b03abc96daf852a5b6ac"Víctor, por extraño que sonase, no sabía qué hacer. Cuando intento hablarle para comunicarse con él, descubrió que aunque por mucho que lo intentara, su voz no salía, intento gritar, chillar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Por eso permaneció inquieto en su lugar, no sabía qué hacer y eso lo volvía loco./p  
p data-p-id="28fa0e15e9421e246bfc615ba1a6b61d"Yuuri, por su parte, sentía un gran terror, no sabía cómo interactuar con su nuevo interlocutor. Nunca en su vida fue alguien sociable, no tuvo muchos amigos, mucho menos una novia. Murió virgen, y esas cosas solo le demostraban cuan patética fue su vida, con solo ver al otro ser notaba lo carismático que debió ser, incluso pensó que cuando este denegó en su intento de acercarse fue gracias al hecho de notar lo patético que era, así tuvo miedo, miedo de que incluso en la muerte no ser lo que las personas quería que fuera./p  
p data-p-id="579c98dc190c3241539a403b334b86c6"Aun en la muerte, el temor no abandonaba, los prejuicios no se largaban, y la incertidumbre también carcomía./p  
p data-p-id="257fc94bba3142d1bdeccb9a53bffb55"Aunque dos almas rotas se llamasen con locura, la mente no dejaba el alma, siempre le seguía atada./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p data-p-id="7bb0edd98f22430a03b67f853e83c2ca" /p  
p data-p-id="0a345d29338db535dd13b299a65e6e5f"Por largo tiempo, ambos se miraron, no se acercaron ni siquiera a saludar, pero eso solo fue por un corto tiempo./p  
p data-p-id="a3b2036cd3480c688db28d6546ca0e3f"Víctor tomo el primer paso, no quería estar nuevamente en soledad, y aun sí no pudiera hablar intentaría por todos los medios comunicarse. Se acerco hasta Yuuri, y le sonrió. Este le observo asustado, pero Víctor seguía allí. Este le estiro la mano, en señal de saludo. Yuuri le miro sin saber qué hacer, pasaron segundos, minutos, y Yuuri seguía viendo la mano sin saber qué hacer, pero Víctor tampoco desistía, eso demostró el nivel de interés que tenía, llenándole de un sentimiento dulce y cálido, y por primera vez en su vida, Yuuri decidió ser valiente aceptando la mano de aquel hombre de hermosos ojos azules./p  
p data-p-id="485234972a1461c690d09df25ba20d2f"Cuando tomaron sus manos un sinfín de sentimientos les alcanzaron, calor, luz, colores infinitos, pero siendo dos los más sobresalientes, azul y ámbar, uno tan frio como la nieve, y el otro intenso como el fuego. Eran contrapartes que se unían muy bien, sentimientos internos de deseos profundos e intensos, con años de querer ser exteriorizados. Desplegados en un solo momento, durante el roce de un par de manos./p  
p data-p-id="8f392493e8f7e3239a432678e1a40502"Ambos se alejaron sorprendidos, sonrojados, completamente abochornados, pues los sentimientos que sintieron del otro, eran los anhelos de toda una vida, sentimientos tan profundos que solo podían sentirse al tocar un alma ajena, y que eran mucho más apreciables cuando estos eran lo mismo. Un mismo deseo, una misma intensidad./p  
p data-p-id="6b4cc24878de69240d433395154b45ea"Un aprecio infinito que nació con el solo roce de un par de manos del alma./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="7bb0edd98f22430a03b67f853e83c2ca" /p  
p data-p-id="57452e0b15dff79e6145aef52dd3af67"Era algo inaudito. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero estaba bien. Ellos estaban bien, uno cerca del otro, conectados a través de sus manos, teniendo conversaciones silenciosas a través del lazo que compartían, muchos tabús fueron alejados luego del primer toque, luego de él, cada uno era su propio ser, cada uno era sí mismo, un alma desnuda que ansiaba el toque de otra alma que le comprendiera./p  
p data-p-id="49033116d7ea6ae9907ecb97f0c7e85b"Todo era intenso, pero suave, tranquilo, sencillo pero tan sublime./p  
p data-p-id="0663924ff0ca113db202e488059b859d"Era mágico, distinto./p  
p data-p-id="6885ca7202bc1ca31ddb8804354e5f14"No necesitaban más, no querían nada más./p  
p data-p-id="d78820cf39edad56f03ba7798abb318a"Estaban completos, pues ahí se tenían./p  
p data-p-id="2369a2b4ab1b793aadf3713d23dfba4b"Ahora luz brillaba más, los colores se veían más./p  
p data-p-id="c7c0a820f28f2e955d34e1ab4f27ac95"Todo era tan claro./p  
p data-p-id="c9580921f7f0f8c025bd0702e6318409"Estaban muertos, eso era seguro, pero sus corazones en algún lugar de sus seres latían, por aquello que sentían por esa otra alma./p  
p data-p-id="bf3b0a40d461c37bcc5157fcd363e851"Estaban enamorados./p  
p data-p-id="1d07510f36b58dadf87266b31b1554c5"Y era maravilloso./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p data-p-id="7bb0edd98f22430a03b67f853e83c2ca" /p  
p data-p-id="aa0cc38b572b2da5e57d4d410077bc4e"Fue solo un instante./p  
p data-p-id="61184f0a8b08bfbfdad653a67add0df6"Un desliz./p  
p data-p-id="bd6c8ea6e6c93cdcfc8fb214d97ecb37"Un deseo./p  
p data-p-id="d63adafb4623cd69086aec784eb9d94f"Ambos se amaban, no tenía nada de malo que aun siendo almas intentaran demostrarse su amor por medio de gestos, eran humanos, no era nada malo. Solo un roce más allá de sus manos./p  
p data-p-id="21a36afb1e869e9edb2f78737f66d16b"Solo un pequeño roce de sus labios./p  
p data-p-id="51d159d90bc39004344166bcaad1dfb2"Nada más allá de eso./p  
p data-p-id="f1c784ab79b4a4b013f6daa0dbdde893"Pero suficiente./p  
p data-p-id="6707e6541ed49d07ccbf8cd26ab66cc3"Todo se oscureció, todo se torno frio./p  
p data-p-id="850afeb3a8d6a5935b44e0e1b7101031"Fuertemente fueron separados, cada uno hacia un extremo, ambos volaron a través de las nebulosas del recuerdo, recuerdos nada gratos, recuerdos de una muerte segura, de un pasado nada lejano, de un triste momento. Pero no eran sus propias muertes, no, eran las ajenas, la del ser que le fue conectado a través de un beso hacia lo más apartado de su ser, aquello que mantuvo escondido en lo más oscuro de su alma. Un recuerdo que no quería recordar en ese momento de luz./p  
p data-p-id="065e18c21907d3af4bf734bce3ba4cb6"El producto final de su completa unión./p 


	10. Chapter 10

p data-p-id="7bb0edd98f22430a03b67f853e83c2ca" /p  
p data-p-id="997b3becc15d818acd1d9cb44b66bbde"Era Yuuri, Víctor lo sabía, estaba en el cuerpo de Yuuri, viendo lo que veía, sintiendo lo que su alma decía. Recordando su vida, sus últimos momentos, los hechos que lo marcaron en todo momento./p  
p data-p-id="9a510127d7408a540d1cb61a1432b0e8"Desde el nacimiento, hasta su final./p  
p data-p-id="83d1c23f8cd5edc30ea4529aad961868"Un alma pura, un ser hermoso./p  
p data-p-id="8414385c95773a515cb4e5e399e51baa"Con todo aquello que el ansió tener en su vida./p  
p data-p-id="96cb069c99c3ad91fec99c1ab27c5507"Una familia, pocos pero sinceros y verdaderos amigos./p  
p data-p-id="80bdd9d52dfa48eb5a26887bb9c4a83f"Una vida tranquila, humilde, en paz./p  
p data-p-id="676b6a5667b7babcefd801a2328ef311"Pero Yuuri no estaba conforme, no con su vida. No con su familia o amigos, ellos estaban bien. Era sí mismo. Algo dentro de ese hermoso ser de ojos braza le impedía crecer, le impedía ser fuerte, ese sentimiento de desvalorización no lo dejo cumplir sus sueños. Y Víctor conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, lo conocía bien porque él vivió ello./p  
p data-p-id="37fd9a0a33411c811e7631fb7b051b26"Gritaba por dentro, para que Yuuri pidiera ayuda, porque tenía quien pudiera brindársela, tenía gente que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo./p  
p data-p-id="060b055390a0495d0d65e0a5db136a35"No estaba solo como estuvo él./p  
p data-p-id="b1ab35554513bf2a4c7b1a638c6126e3"Pero no pudo hacerlo. No pudo intentarlo. No lo dejaron./p  
p data-p-id="0332b1fd37e1d2015f2b01130f08dfa7"En una lamentable primavera lo perdió todo, parte de su cuerpo, su mente, su movilidad, no reaccionaba, no despertaba, pero oía todo. Sentía a su familia, a sus amigos, oía los informes desfavorecedores de los médicos, el les gritaba por ayuda, que lo dejaran luchar, que iba a luchar por sobrevivir, pero no lo escucharon, no lo dejaron, y fue cuando sus padres tomaron esa decisión,/p  
p data-p-id="dceb03c0d943be4851b2aa7c0c2c807c"Yuuri no la quería, sus padres no querían sufrir, ni verlo sufrir, no querían que al despertar el pudiera sufrir por no poder seguir siendo alguien normal, pues su vida fue arrebatada por un evento desafortunado./p  
p data-p-id="913cee045bea4e504d38acec1409abeb"No la compartía, pero la entendía, entendía también el resentimiento de Yuuri, su deseo por vivir, y reconoció que era fuerte, no era un ser débil como él./p 


	11. Chapter 11

p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="7bb0edd98f22430a03b67f853e83c2ca" /p  
p data-p-id="e40774cba9fcd9e0bb9f8e23c2842a6c"Era Víctor, Yuuri lo sabía, estaba en el cuerpo de Víctor, viendo lo que veía, sintiendo aquello que su alma no decía. Desde el nacimiento, hasta su final./p  
p data-p-id="b40ca3605aa2be1027e3eef3a7e63dff"Viviendo aquellos últimos momentos de su vida, y los hechos que lo marcaron de por vida./p  
p data-p-id="80246f9406dcc65a7a8d5b263100707a"Un alma pura, un ser extremadamente hermoso, el más hermoso que pudo conocer./p  
p data-p-id="8414385c95773a515cb4e5e399e51baa"Con todo aquello que el ansió tener en su vida./p  
p data-p-id="8510ecdc01063650c4cf9ef8e9065a33"Pero con una vida extremadamente dura./p  
p data-p-id="7c6a63e15844ea45b8f53e65250621e1"Huérfano, sin recuerdo alguno de sus padres. Adoptado por una adinerada familia que vio en él la copia del hijo que perdieron./p  
p data-p-id="34aaa35118378de6d18084c1b1f364ed"Obligado a ser alguien perfecto, de aquí para allá, en un mundo caro de personas pobres, pobres de alma, pobres de corazón, pobres de afecto./p  
p data-p-id="73caa403c4376a6a0736457d986168af"Tuvo un par de amigos, algunos seres que le brindaron su amistad sincera incluso en los peores escenarios. Pero Víctor no estuvo conforme con ellos, desconfió de ellos, no los valoro a ellos. Vendado por un mundo de oscuridad e hipocresía, no logro reconocer lo falso de lo verdadero, aunque no tenía verdadero amor de sus nuevos padres, que lo convirtieron en la marioneta de su conveniencia, tenia tíos y pocos amigos que le amaban./p  
p data-p-id="a32d7acc27bf805d63c778fdb6c38182"Pero no estuvo conforme. Porque también dentro de sí no estaba conforme. Dentro de su ser, ese hombre de intensos ojos azules se odiaba. Odiaba el mundo en donde nació y creció, aquel mundo que le impidió cumplir sus sueños, y a sí mismo por no poder lograr luchar por ellos. Y Yuuri conocía muy bien ese sentimiento de frustración, lo conocía bien porque él vivió ello./p  
p data-p-id="4596a15959f0216717145f4a54dbd929"Le grito para que abriera los ojos, que despertara y observara bien a su alrededor, que aunque no lo viera tenia gente que le amaban gente que podría ayudarle, gente que solo necesitaba de su aprobación para entrar a su pequeño mundo, pero era capaz de saltar océanos enteros con el fin de ayudarlo./p  
p data-p-id="765bcc03fb1a013bc8093c7237b7dfa9"No estaba mudo como él./p  
p data-p-id="1ae5b3320c98916946defe8a984b400d"No era un cobarde igual que él./p  
p data-p-id="3b7ea21fc7fa6b2f7e6e510d4d5f899a"Fue una noche de primavera, estaba solo en su habitación, Yuuri entonces escucho ese pensamiento, ese macabro y oscuro pensamiento que se volvió una intensidad dentro de Víctor, no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, no reaccionaba solo se movía por instinto, se decía que no tenía nada más y que no tendría que perder nada, pues de igual modo nadie le iba a extrañar./p  
p data-p-id="6ee5bfa3bb66d5ca4d2c6b734da5856c"Víctor lo ansiaba, estaba cansado de esa vida no quería seguir en mundo donde no tenía nada ni nadie, donde no se amaba ni lo amaba nadie, donde su voz nadie la escuchaba. Ya no quería sufrir, por eso su vida fue arrebata, pero nada más que por sí mismo. Tomo el cuchillo entre sus manos, y observo largamente sus muñecas, sin dudarlo más avanzo y corto las venas, la sangre corrió lentamente, y su fuerza se iba con ellas, cerrando los ojos para dejarse caer tranquilamente en la oscuridad./p  
p data-p-id="d80d7ae8c6c28ea605fe4f604073baa1"Yuuri gritaba, lloraba y gritaba. No quería que su amor abandonara su vida así, no cuando tenía tanto porque luchar, tanta que iba abandonar tan sencillamente, no era como él, pues su vida fue arrebatada por un evento desafortunado. El podía luchar, pedir ayuda y luchar./p  
p data-p-id="aad091ef8194e7a66fc18c4a8ae4defe"Pero escogió el camino fácil./p  
p data-p-id="039570df90a42be73d3393e003cba46f"Decidió abandonar todo y a todos./p  
p data-p-id="bb838399db5a35056d6daaac1a18034c"Sin importarle el dolor que causaría./p  
p data-p-id="34fa5c5d7c53d21c1dc18f461418f2c4"No la compartía, no lo entendía. Aunque tenían el mismo tipo de resentimiento por no haber llegado a cumplir lo que deseaban, no lo aceptaba, su deseo por vivir era todo, y ese abandono solo le demostró que era débil, tan débil como él, y le dio asco./p 


	12. Chapter 12

¿Por qué no todo era luz?

Víctor creyó que luego de mucho tiempo al fin alcanzaba su felicidad deseada, pero ahora la persona que más amaba le miraba con un enorme rencor.

No entendía lo que pasaba.

...No...

Víctor sabía que pasaba, pues ambos eran partes contrapuestas.

Eran seres diferentes.

Alguien que quiso desesperadamente vivir.

Y alguien que abandono todo por morir.

Con el fin de alcanzar la paz.

Y no pudo evitar molestarse por ello.

Porque Yuuri no lo entendía.

No entendía lo mucho que sufrió, lo mucho que deseo amor, lo desesperado que estuvo por conseguir el apoyo y el aliento de alguien, una señal de ayuda de algo que jamás recibió, cuando el siempre la tuvo en la palma de su mano, desechándola por su miedo y orgullo.

Lo amaba, pero también lo odiaba por tener todo aquello que siempre quiso tener.


	13. Chapter 13

p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="7bb0edd98f22430a03b67f853e83c2ca" /p  
p data-p-id="dccf7f210f444ee30663ad6e81461081"¿Por qué no todo era luz?/p  
p data-p-id="c00853e56bd0320dc089e3cc053beb6d"Yuuri creyó que luego de mucho tiempo al fin alcanzaba su felicidad deseada, pero ahora la persona que más amaba le recordaba lo más asqueroso que podía recordar./p  
p data-p-id="5d0a50a7ba882d3b5e1b1dd94e2aa8d1"Su propio yo./p  
p data-p-id="078acbe0734672f44b2408c006a16ba5"Cuando lo vio en aquel mar de luz, Yuuri pensó que Víctor era todo lo que el deseo ser, lo considero su tabla salvadora./p  
p data-p-id="5b43a052c608ff8590df153a56e0db8f"Pues eran seres tan diferentes./p  
p data-p-id="3f9aaf19a4cef9067ebff92aae905870"Ambos eran partes contrapuestas, después de todo./p  
p data-p-id="fd47db38c0cac04ef2487c20e6c1c9f8"El abandono todo por morir, huyendo de la realidad./p  
p data-p-id="f2502d1866b38fce624f6e2ad61a3f09"Mientras que el fue alguien que quiso desesperadamente vivir para alcanzar un cambio./p  
p data-p-id="cfbb70c9d7a447cfe58932d5bc039e79"Un cambio que le fue arrebatado, ni siquiera por su propia muerte, sino por sí mismo./p  
p data-p-id="6731a600d2831ff360ff2971aae8fcc4"Y no pudo evitar molestarse por ello./p  
p data-p-id="60867a7a927b0e1b37b52b0485e8dbd3"Porque Yuuri lo entendía./p  
p data-p-id="eb147622a69529a3e1d07f6c3010eb74"En el fondo./p  
p data-p-id="0daca3ed4e862f00e250354436108429"En lo más profundo de su ser estaba consciente de todo. Que si no hubiera tenido el accidente, quizás por su mente también hubiera pensado esa posibilidad que Víctor llevo a cabo, porque se conocía, porque era el mismo./p  
p data-p-id="ad93c6d493d93e76379cb52aa86790ff"Sufrió mucho durante su vida dada su forma de ser, abandono tantas cosas por el miedo. Aun con todo el apoyo que tuvo no podía sobrellevar la carga, no deseo que nadie le ayudara, no quería ser débil ante los demás, nunca acepto una palabra de aliento de nadie, y se sintió sucio, sucio por despreciar a Víctor aun cuando el mismo sabía que estaba siendo injusto./p  
p data-p-id="49591a075d97142266bdc020440a2c22"Lo amaba, pero también lo odiaba por recordarle todo aquello que fue./p 


	14. Chapter 14

p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="37f91a10810c37a0f946c88eecf0bb86" /p  
p data-p-id="453a6d02c883acad01d90c10bd932bb7"Pasaron mucho tiempo sin hablarse, sintiendo un grave resentimiento por el otro./p  
p data-p-id="0c6d917a2173803ca4277cea9354d5a3"No sabían si fueron minutos, horas, días, meses, años, décadas o siglos./p  
p data-p-id="4136576e8f23a2576ab03d072e1887be"Pero era insoportable./p  
p data-p-id="bd227a51675bb77bd74fa677f60c6a5b"Sus almas resonaban./p  
p data-p-id="6c2430957b1ddd2fff9b12d3504ce428"Deseaban abandonar todo rastro de temor, de odio y de rencor para correr al lado de su contraparte./p  
p data-p-id="f006601e33e7fc0aaed166276fd55dcc"Y así fue./p  
p data-p-id="7d5e5c608b3ce28cf0a7e1f190cf6e73"Lo bueno de estar muerto. Es que ya no tienes nada que perder./p  
p data-p-id="73fbcf01ccdf80618c997e85733e8057"Sus almas se encontraron, y estando unidas solo con un toque sintieron todo lo que el otro quería expresar. Lo mucho que ambos sufrieron, lo mucho que anhelaron, aquellos deseos frustrados que no lograron alcanzar, lo desesperados que pudieron estar, y aquellas estupideces que cometieron y estuvieron por cometer. Pero eso ya no importaba, solo debía dejar atrás el miedo, el odio, el rencor, perdonar y solo perdonar. Porque tenían los mismos deseos y añoranzas, porque tenían seres les amaron, pero supieron apreciar por su propio miedo, ciegues y orgullo./p  
p data-p-id="1887c45631b5814b08320e407df5e778"Pero ahora estaban para sí./p  
p data-p-id="13a965152ee575954fd45272ee02813f"Porque se amaban, pese a todo, se amaban. Y nada cambiaría eso, ni siquiera la propia muerte./p  
p data-p-id="51e5ef11a59ba67c5b286350032039f2"Siempre, en la eternidad./p  
p data-p-id="51e5ef11a59ba67c5b286350032039f2"_ /p  
p data-p-id="51e5ef11a59ba67c5b286350032039f2"Hola, verdaderamente, quiero agradecerle a todos los que siguieron este fic. Sinceramente lo escribí en un solo día, pero como es corto es natural que así haya sido. No obstante, en ese momento estaba repleta de emociones que necesitaba liberar de alguna forma. Justo por el 18 de diciembre del 2017, uno de mis cantantes favoritos falleció de una forma que no esperamos nunca, de verdad quede conmocionada dado que tomo su vida por propia mano. Al principio creí que sería una broma, pero al paso de las horas y con todas las fuentes oficiales, vi que no era así. Hay personas que lloraron y sufrieron más que yo su perdida, otros fans, familiares y los propios miembros del grupo que integraba. Quería de cierta forma escribir algo, y junto a la ultima carta que esta dejo a una amiga, decidí componer este fic. Tarde un poco para publicarlo, pero al final lo hice. Me gustaría creer que hay algo de felicidad luego de esta vida, y que él estará allá feliz, porque aquí no pudo serlo. br /br /Quiero dedicar este fic a todos los que han tenido un proceso de odiarse a si mismo al punto de querer abandonarlo todo, todos hemos pasado por ello, incluso alguno no lo soportan y ceden, yo pude ser fuerte, pero quisiera decir que no están solos. Aunque estén en lo profundo de la desesperación, siempre habrá alguien que querrá ayudarles, siempre habrá alguien que les quiere, indistintamente si es por una pantalla o algo. Pueden tomar esto como un minúsculo apoyo, pero quiero dar mi aporte, para cosas como las que ocurrieron ese 18 de diciembre no vuelvan a ocurrirle a nadie./p 


End file.
